Flappy
is the flower spirit that allows Hyuuga Saki to transform into Cure Bloom and later channels Moop's power of the moon, allowing her to transform into Cure Bright. As the spirit of the flower, he likes to eat rice. He always ends his sentences with "-lapi". He seems to have a crush on Choppy. Appearance Flappy is very pale blue-white in color with sky blue markings and black (often appearing very dark red) eyes. The end of his tail is shaped like a flower and he has on a red-hot pink necklace with a golden yellow orb on it. His eyes have what could be thought of as petals (being the flower spirit and all) and a flower bud shape on his forehead the same as the shape on his tail. History In the first episode, Saki goes to the Sky Tree and bumps into Mishou Mai when they see two floating balls of light heading straight towards them! Said balls of light reveal themselves to be Flappy and Choppy who informs the duo they had met in the past and now they must become Pretty Cure. They scold them multiple times for not remembering they met in front of this tree. Karehan then shows up and Flappy and Choppy try to fight him alone but are beaten very easily and just as he is ready to capture them, Saki and Mai defend them and become Pretty Cure in order to protect them. Relationships *'Choppy:' Flappy has a big crush on Choppy, but he can never quite tell her. Giving not so subtle hints and affectionate gestures to show her. But she does not pick up on it. In the epilogue, it is implied that he finally managed to tell her. *'Hyuuga Saki:' In the series, Flappy lives with Saki, and they get along fairly well. Though they sometimes argue about random various things. Such as how he never wakes her up, despite Saki telling him he would be helping her, but he refuses to and instead responds with a cheeky comment. Later, one of the biggest accidents occurs between them when Saki accuses him of being late due to sleeping on the alarm clock. Flappy then gets sick, and Saki feels really bad about it after not believing him at first. After he gets better they find out that Korone had knocked him on top of the clock while he was in cell phone form. Etymology comes from the word, . Songs Flappy's voice actor, Yamaguchi Kappei, has participated in two image songs for the character he voices. One is a group song with Kimoto Orie, Enomoto Atsuko and Matsuki Miyu, while the other is with Gojo Mayumi and Matsuki Miyu. *Forever, Forever...Right (Along with Kimoto Orie, Enomoto Atsuko and Matsuki Miyu) *Ganbalance de Dance (Along with Gojo Mayumi and Matsuki Miyu) Trivia *It's been shown/said during Splash Star that Flappy really likes rice based foods. *He and Choppy are the first mascots to have an image song. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Main characters Category:Fairies